Tulang Punggung dan Tulang Sumsum
by moronsfr
Summary: Rio kepergok beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri. AsaRio. fluff.
"Ayah akan pergi sampai pengurusan program _student exchange_ ke luar negeri rampung. Asano-kun bisa jaga rumah, kan?"

"Rioo.. papa pergi dulu… dan jangan tanya kemana atau dengan siapa… atau ada urusan apa.. atau pulang jam berapa.. hei, jaga rumah, kamu mengerti?"

.

"Jangan lupa keseharianmu. Ayah sudah menata ulang kegiatan apa saja yang harus kamu lakukan hari ini. Belajar—itu yang paling penting."

"Sebisa mungkin kamu belajar kalau sempat setelah kamu bersih-bersih rumah, cuci pakaian dengan benar… belajarlah memasak sesuatu selain mi instan, atau carikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat papamu ini senang… seperti sake misalnya.."

.

Pagi itu lagi, dua rumah bersebelahan dibelah pagar kayu, menjalani rutinitas yang serupa konteksnya—tapi tidak selaras.

"Selamat jalan, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

.

.

 **Tulang Punggung dan Tulang Sumsum**

[Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. AU. AsaRio. fluff. hc based: busyparent!Gaku; brokenhome!Rio. this is my lovely hc for this ship tho. friendship/family.

.

.

Gakushuu melirik sebentar dulu papan penuh berisi memo-memo yang habis ditulis sang ayah. semuanya berurutan mulai sarapan; 06:00, olahraga; 06:15, membersihkan rumah; 06:30, mandi; 07:15, sampai kegiatan-kegiatannya tepat dua belas malam nanti. Dan kegiatan hari berikutnya, lusa, lusa depan, dan berikutnya lagi. Gakushuu menarik napas sebelum memulai dari nomor wahid.

.

Televisi menyala dengan volume penuh, setidaknya sampai suara (acara entah apa terserah pokoknya bisa mengisi keheningan rumah ini) terdengar ke telinga Rio yang sibuk merapikan kamar tidur ayahnya. Seprainya kotor, Rio mengeluh. Ia harus mencucinya lagi hari ini. Sandal rumahan kepala beruang sangat sibuk—pemakainya sejak tadi naik-turun tangga. Setelah mengembalikan pakaian bersih ke lemari, memindahkan telur dadar ke piring kosong, dan menggantung seragamnya untuk dipakai nanti, telepon di lantai satu berdering.

"Halo?"

Ada jeda sunyi sebelum orang di seberang sana bicara lewat pesawat telepon, _"TV-mu masih nyala begitu, kamu belum rapi ya?"_

Rio menahan napas. Benar saja, jam di atas kepala sudah menuding pukul setengah delapan. "Ya ampun, Gaku-chan! Bentar, bentar. Iya, tungguin aku."

.

"Selamat pagi, Gaku-chan!" Ketika membuka pintu rumah, tetangga sebelahnya itu sudah karatan seperti menunggu dari abad-abad kapan.

"Delapan kurang lima nih. Minta dicipok Bitch-sensei, ya?"

Rio hanya bisa tertawa garing diselingi sori berkali-kali lalu keduanya berlomba-lomba lari maraton sampai sekolah.

.

.

"Baa!"

"Rio, diam. Aku sedang konsentrasi."

"Apa itu soal-soal perguruan tinggi?" Ada bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang mengisi meja belajar Gakushuu. "Ayahmu lagi? Kamu masih menghabiskan isi dari papan-papan kegiatan bodohmu itu?"

"Hati-hati bicaramu."

"Hmm.."

Konsentrasi Gakushuu buyar. "Kenapa kamu gelantungan begitu? Turun. Entar jatuh gimana. Masuk aja sih lewat pintu yang bener."

 **Ting**

Jahilnya Rio kambuh lagi kalau sudah begini.

"Lepas dulu itu buku-bukumu. Main di luar hayuk."

"Aku nggak punya waktu, Rio. Habis ini aku masih harus-"

"Gaku-chan, Gaku-chan, aku jatuuuh-"

Dahan pohon yang menjulur ke jendela kamar Gakushuu bergoyang dan tiba-tiba saja Rio tidak menggelantung di sana lagi.

"RIO!" Pensil yang sejak tadi betah berputar-putar di tangan, dihempas. Gakushuu panik. Kaki-kakinya langsung bergegas menuruni tangga dan pergi ke halaman depan. Tapi Rio tidak ada di-

"RIO!" Gakushuu mengulang, kali ini nadanya jengkel. "Kamu ngapain nemplok di pondasi tembok begitu?!"

"Hehe, karena kamu sudah keluar, sekarang ayo main sebentar. Daripada belajar terus seharian kan nggak asik."

"Tapi aku-" papan-papan itu masih menagih kegiatan yang belum diselesaikan.

"Aku jatuh nih."

"RIO, _fine_! Aku main sebentar aja. Sekarang kamu tunggu di situ, aku ambil tangga."

.

.

"Mana yang rusak?"

Setelah ditelepon, sore itu, Rio, lagaknya sudah seperti tukang reparasi saja, datang bertamu ke kediaman Asano.

"Enggak rusak. Elpijinya kosong. Tolong gantiin, dong. Aku takut meledak kalo nyabut sendiri."

"Elah, laki apaan nggak bisa ganti tabung elpiji?"

"Laki dari calon mempelai wanita yang bisa gantiin elpiji."

"Kamu ngegombal?"

"Emang 'wanita yang bisa gantiin elpiji' cuma kamu aja?"

"Oh."

"Mau minum apa kamu?"

"Apa aja, susu juga boleh."

"Oke, bentar ya."

Rio mulai menjinjing lengan bajunya. Regulator tabung gas yang kosong dicopot, lekas dipasang ke tabung yang baru. Tapi saat mengecek kompornya, tidak ada nyala api yang keluar. "Gimana sih, bener kan ini caranya."

Kalau boleh mengaku, Rio sebenarnya belum pernah pengalaman mengganti tabung elpiji.

 **Klik, klik**

"Rio, susunya udah-"

 **BOOM**

Atau lebih tepatnya; tidak pernah.

.

"Biaya pengecatan, kompor baru, reparasi pipa dapur, keramik, dan rak dapur, semuanya sekian, Asano-kun. Seperti janji, akan kami selesaikan dalam dua hari."

"Uangnya akan aku transfer ke rekening Anda. Maaf, tapi bisa rahasiakan ini dari ayahku?"

"Tentu saja, khusus pelanggan tetap kami seperti Asano-kun, proyek ini bisa dikerjakan diam-diam."

Untuk sekarang setidaknya, Gakushuu bisa bernapas lega.

"Gaku-chaaan, maafkan aku! Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan? Apa ada lukar bakar yang merusak wajah warisan ayahmu ini?!"

Gakushuu mengempit muka Rio di antara telapak tangannya sebelum ia mengomel lebih banyak. "Lihat dirimu sendiri, _pea_."

Luka bakar di pinggang Rio memanjang sampai punggung. Gakushuu hanya berharap itu bukan luka permanen.

"Mana ada laki-laki yang mau nikah sama cewek yang tubuhnya nggak mulus lagi. Makanya, kalo emang enggak bisa tuh ngomong. Kan jadinya-"

"Yaudah sih." Rio mengambil jatah susunya, "tinggal nggak usah nikah. Gampang, kan?"

"Tapi-" Nah, kan. Jadi Gakushuu deh yang merasa bersalah. Tapi aku mau kok meskipun sama cewek yang nggak mulus, kalimat itu tidak jadi dilantun untuk bahan becandaan.

.

.

"Gaku-chaan," Rio menyapa setelah berhasil nemplok di pagar kayu pembatas halaman rumah mereka.

"Akk," kaget, Gakushuu jadi salah gunting bunga sepatu yang belum mekar, padahal aslinya dia mau memangkas rumput-rumput liar di sekelilingnya saja. "RIO!"

"Pukul empat sore," arloji di tangan berdenting demikian. Rio melanjutkan, "artinya, ini waktu bagi Asano Gakushuu untuk berkebun!"

"Aku sedang berkebun sekarang lebih tepatnya! Lihatlah perbuatanmu ini!"

"Mau kubantu sedikit mendekorasi halamanmu ini?"

"Udahlah Rio, enggak usah aneh-aneh-"

Detik berikutnya, si gadis pirang melakukan _high jump_ dari halaman rumahnya ke halaman rumah Gakushuu.

"Trampolinan lagi?"

"Ho'oh."

"Itu apaan yang kamu bawa?"

"Aku mau mendekorasi halamanmu pakai ini, lihat nanti kalau sudah selesai, oke?"

"Duh, terserah aja deh." Gakushuu pun mingkem. Lebih enak khidmat berjongkok dan menyelesaikan penghabisan rumput-rumput liar ini daripada meladeni tingkah Rio yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Pernah tahu peribahasa rumput tetangga lebih hijau daripada rumput sendiri?

Nah, Gakushuu sekarang sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan kuots begitu.

"Gaku-chan, lihat sini!" sepuluh menit bunyi-bunyian gedebuk sahut-menyahut di belakang punggungnya kelar setelah Rio memanggil, dan Gakushuu menyahuti.

Kalap. Gakushuu mangap.

Rio tengkurap di dalam tenda _camping_ sambil melambai-lambai. "Kalo capek nanti bisa ke sini."

"Aku capek."

"Hahaha," Rio menggelinding dan menggeser tempatnya tiduran, berniat memberi ruang kosong untuk Gakushuu. "Sini, sini."

"Enggak, Rio. Aku capek—capek sama kamu maksudnya."

.

"Kamu ngapain sih?"

"Mau lihat matahari terbenam."

"Hah?" Gakushuu bangun dari tengkurapnya. Rio yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik teropong mainan, dipandang. "Matahari mbahmu kali yang bisa dilihat dari sini. Kalo mau lihat matahari terbenam ya harus ke atap dong."

"Oh iya! Hayuk kita ke atap!"

Hidung Rio dijepit, Gakushuu mendengus, "Udahan ah. Sana pulang, beresin nih tenda. Aku masih banyak kerjaan."

"Dih, yaudah. Gaku-chan nggak asik."

"Eh, mau kemana?" Rio duluan berlari ke arah yang Gakushuu tebak siaga dua.

"Ke atap." Kan.

"Rio-" sumpah, ini anak kalo digambar sebagai salah satu mahluk uniseluler dan diamati lewat mikroskop mungkin kerjaannya hanya lompat-lompat dan membelah diri terus-menerus.

.

"Kereeeen, matahari terbenam emang keren. Walaupun cuma kelihatan langitnya ganti warna dari oranye ke dongker gitu sih, tapi tetep keren. Kan?"

Gakushuu melamun.

"Gaku-chan? Wei. _Hello_?" Rio mengibas-kibaskan tangan, " _u alive_?" saat jarinya dijentikkan, Gakushuu pulang dari melamun.

"Ha?"

"Jangan sakau di sini, dong."

"Njir. Siapa yang sakau."

Kaki-kaki mereka menggantung di ujung pondasi atap, melongok-longok.

"Hei, Rio. Sepertinya Papamu mabuk lagi sewaktu pagi tadi? Aku bisa dengar suaranya mendayu-dayu dari halamanku."

Gadis pirang ini malah menyembur. "Jangan dibahas, deh. Papa pulang jam berapa semalam aja aku nggak tahu, eh.. tau-tau pagi ini udah main pamitan lagi."

"…sori."

"Apa yang perlu di-sori-in sih." Rio merebahkan diri, tangannya terentang seperti ingin memeluk langit dimana bintang-bintang mungil mulai menggantung.

"Ini kan topik sensitif malah dibahas. Sori."

Suasana jadi hening.

"Gaku-chan, kamu tahu istilah tulang punggung dan tulang rusuk?" sambil menghitung banyak kelipan di hitamnya langit, Rio ngelantur.

"Suami-istri?"

"Menurutku itu ayah-ibu."

"Oh, kenapa emang?"

"Lucu aja. Kalo aku inget mamaku 'nyopot tulang rusuknya'."

Gakushuu tidak yakin obrolan ini harus diteruskan.

"…umm, turun yuk." Tapi ternyata Rio yang menyudahinya sendiri.

"Iya, pelan-pelan tapi- HOAA, RIO!"

"Ehehe, kepeleset barusan, suer." Untung Gakushuu cepat-cepat menangkap tangannya. Separuh badan Rio hampir terjun bebas ke bawah sana.

"JANGAN CARI GARA-GARA NAPA." Aku tuh panik, PANIK; Gakushuu meneruskan dalam hati.

.

.

Bulan sudah nangkring di angkasa. Pukul sebelas lewat, papa Rio datang sempoyongan.

"Rioooo, papa pulang, sayaang…"

Sapaan itu terdengar sampai seberang pesawat telepon. "Kalo soal ini gimana caranya- Gaku-chan, bentaran. Papa pulang nih." Rio menaruh gagangnya di meja dan bergegas menyambut si kepala keluarga.

"Papa sudah pulang?"

"Anak kesayangan papa.." Rio dipeluk, punggungnya ditepuk-tepuk.

Papa minum lagi—Rio bisa mengendusnya. Berarti besok rutinitas paginya yang super sibuk terutama membersihkan kamar papa akan terulang lagi.

"Lho, Rio? Kamu lagi teleponan?"

"Eh, iya, Pa."

"Kamu.." cengkraman papa di kedua pundak Rio mengerat, "nggak teleponan sama mamamu kan?"

"Enggak, Pa. Rio-"

"KAMU NGGAK TELEPONAN SAMA MAMAMU, KAN? APA WANITA JALANG ITU MASIH MENELPONMU? APA DIA BERANI TELEPON KAMU?"

"Pa, Rio enggak-" Rio diguncang-guncang, anak itu mendesis menahan sakit, tapi berusaha menjelaskan.

"KAMU KAN UDAH MILIH PAPA?! KAMU SAYANG KAN SAMA PAPA?!"

"Rio? Halo, Rio?" Bentakan-bentakan itu jelas saja terdengar oleh Gakushuu. Sambungan telepon diputus, ia bergegas cabut ke halaman sebelah. Pagar dan pintu masuk kediaman Nakamura dijeblak.

"Om! Om, udah, Om!" Gakushuu baru saja datang langsung menghadang Papa Rio yang seperti ingin melahap anaknya bulat-bulat, wajahnya sangar. "Ini cuma salah paham, Om harus dengerin dulu penjelasan Rio. Tadi yang teleponan sama dia itu saya-"

"INI! INI ORANGNYA! BERANINYA WANITA JALANG INI DATANG KEMARI?! KITA SUDAH NGGAK ADA HUBUNGAN! BERANINYA KAMU TELEPON DAN NEMUIN RIO-"

"Pa! Pa, sadar, Pa! Ini bukan Mama!" Rio menarik mundur Gakushuu dari hadapan si papa karena Rio tahu kalau papanya ini mabuk dan mulai berdelusi tentang kehadiran mantan istri, ia bisa sangat tidak terkendali-

Satu tamparan keras mampir ke pipi kanan si pirang. Gakushuu menahan napas mendengarnya—tamparan itu nyaring dan nyeri di telinga.

-dan main kasar.

.

.

Hari itu, Gakushuu kembali berkutat dengan papan rekaan hidupnya. Wajahnya keringat dingin, gerakannya mengerjakan soal-soal sedikit terburu-buru. Kakinya enggan anteng sejak tadi mengetuk-ketuk lantai.

08:15.

Selalu tepat waktu. Itu yang membuat ayahnya bersikeras ketat pada papan kegiatan anak semata wayangnya. "Selamat pagi, Asano-kun. Ayah baru saja pulang dari urusan panjang _student exchange_. 08:15, sangat tepat waktu bukan."

"Selamat datang-"

Yang pertama kali dibelai, bukan kepala anaknya, bukan, tapi memo-memo yang tertempel rapi di papan buatannya. "Apa ini, Asano-kun? Ada beberapa kegiatan yang terlewat." Tentu saja ayahnya tahu, setiap memo yang selesai dikerjakan harus dicabut dan ditulis lagi yang baru dengan kertas warna berbeda—mana sempat Gakushuu mereka ulang semua itu.

"Maaf, Ayah. Aku-"

"Gaku-chan, ini satu lagi kue kering-" Rio mematung di depan pintu kamar.

Gakushuu seperti memberi ungkapan tersirat; sudah kubilang jangan ke sini pukul 08:15.

"Ups."

Sekarang, ayahnya berputar haluan. "Ah, Ayah tahu sekarang penyebabnya. Rupanya ada debu kecil yang menghalangi matamu untuk melihat isi papan kegiatanmu lebih jelas, kan?"

"Ayah!" Sebelum badan tinggi tegap itu sampai di hadapan Rio, Gakushuu lebih dulu menghadapkan punggungnya ke wajah si gadis pirang. "Aku mohon. Apapun, apapun kecuali yang ini. Apapun kecuali Rio. Ayah boleh menyuruhku belajar sampai kiamat, atau memangkas rumput liar yang lebat-lebat, tapi jangan ambil Rio."

(Rio sebenarnya ingin terharu, tapi kok kedengarannya sang ayah ini seperti bisa mencabut nyawa orang seenaknya begitu ya.)

"Ayah nggak akan membunuhnya atau apa, Asano-kun. Ayah hanya akan menyuruh debu kecil ini pergi." Ia tidak perlu ditampar, hanya hawa menakutkan yang kuat sudah mampu menggeser kaki Gakushuu untuk menyingkir dari sana.

Rio menenggak ludah.

"Nakamura-san, benar? Om punya perumahan mewah jauh dari sini untuk keluargamu tinggali. Bukannya ini tawaran menarik untuk… papamu itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan papaku?"

"Om bisa mengirimkan sejumlah uang ke rekeningnya, atau.. sederet wanita cantik untuk calon tulang rusuknya yang baru."

"PAPAKU BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU!"

"Tapi sepertinya pipi kananmu ini berbicara lain, ya?"

Rio bungkam, pelan-pelan bagian itu disentuh.

"Aku akan bicarakan hal ini dengan papamu. Sebaiknya kamu cepat siap-siap mengurus keperluan dan mengepak barang-barang."

Tidak ada seorang pun dari keduanya lagi yang bisa buka mulut.

.

Mobil pindahan selesai menampung semua perabot keluarga Nakamura—Gakushuu mengintip dari celah jendela kamarnya. Rio melihat, ke sini, dan menarik garis bibir.

.

" _Halo, Gaku-chan."_

"Rio? Ponsel baru?"

" _Bicara aja sama uang ayahmu yang banyak ini,"_ di seberang, Rio terkekeh. _"Hei, masih betah dengan 'papan kehidupan'-mu itu?"_

"Enggak juga," Gakushuu turun dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu. Jendela kamarnya disibak. "Kamu? Papamu sudah dapat jodoh dan berhenti kecanduan yang aneh-aneh?"

" _Enggak juga."_ Suara itu terdengar lewat sambungan ponsel, tapi Gakushuu bisa melihat Rio dari sini. Tepatnya, Rio berdiri di depan pagar halamannya; ponsel baru itu tertempel ke daun telinga. _"Aku punya serangkaian rencana kabur yang fantastis. Mau ikut?"_

"…kamu ini hobi sekali bunuh diri, ya?" Gakushuu balas tersenyum, "tapi kenapa baru kali ini pakai ngajak-ngajak?"

.

.

"Masih ingat ungakapan tulang punggung dan tulang rusuk?"

"Kenapa?"

"Emang bener; kamu bukan tulang rusuk, tapi tulang sumsum."

"Kok bisa gitu?"

"Tulang sumsum menyebar ke semua tulang, sela-sela, menyelip, banyak fungsi, dan tanpa si sumsum, fatal akibatnya."

"…kamu ngegombal ya?"

"Bisa jadi tuh."

 **fin**

* * *

a.n. kalo ditanya "kamu lebih sayang papa ato mama?", mor bakal jawab "aku sayang papaa!" idk tapi udah dari kecil sih kalo rewel pasti nyarinya "mau sama papaaa" atau "minta gendong papaa" gitu /haha

salam kenal dari mor buat penghuni fandom ini, mari kita saling asup-mengasup!:D


End file.
